Sunsets
by EmoRedneck
Summary: Pony wants to show Two-Bit a sunset. Two-Bit says no. At first. Fluff ensues.


Author's Note: Ok so this is a little oneshot for ILovePepsi2. I told her because she was so amazing i would write her a oneshot. So she requested a little story about Pony and Two-Bit watching a sunset. So here ya are sweetie :) Hope ya like it :)

Warnings: Slash.

Disc.: I own nothing.

"Come on Two-Bit you promised!" I whined to my boyfriend. He sighed, rolling his eyes down to me. "I know I did, but I didn't promise tonight Pone." I pouted. "But Darry said I can stay with you tonight as long as you don't go drinkin, so tonight's perfect." I argued. He sighed again. "Not tonight Pone." I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine. We don't have to do it tonight." I relented.

He eyed me warily. "You sure?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes I'm sure." I said before going into the kitchen. I got a slice of cake out of the ice box and a Pepsi before sitting down at the table. I ate slowly, taking as much time as possible. "What's wrong honey?" I looked up into the worried eyes of my older brother. I smiled. Soda always made things better.

"Nothing." He gave me a look that told me he didn't believe that for a second. "Its just… its just Darry said that I could stay at Two-Bit's tonight as long as he didn't go drinkin. And there's this spot I found near the school that's really good for lookin at sunsets, and I wanted to take Two-Bit there. But he doesn't want to go. I'm just a little upset I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. Soda smiled sympathetically. "Aw baby I'm sorry."

I shrugged again and accepted the hug he gave me. "Why don't you just tell Two-Bit that?" I looked up at him through my lashes. "I don't know. He probably still wouldn't listen." He raised an eyebrow. "I bet he would if you talked to him. Don't get to upset just yet Pone." I nodded, and watched him make his way to the door. "I'll be out with Steve tonight, and Darry's working late. I'll see you later." I called back a goodbye before taking my plate to the sink.

I walked back into the living room, and leaned against the doorway, hands stuffed in my pockets. Two-Bit was still sitting on the couch, the TV on, but he was watching me. I stared back face blank as I waited for him to speak. He opened his mouth seeming to be about to do just that, but closed his mouth before any sound came out. I raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "Look if it means so much to you I guess we can go to wherever it was you wanted to take me."

I rolled my eyes. "No its fine. I don't want to go if the only reason your going is to make me happy. I want you to actually want to be there." He sighed. "Pone I do want to go. Its just sunsets aint my thing. That's yours and Johnny's." I nodded. I can understand that. But if Johnny can convince Dally to stargaze with him, I can convince Two-Bit to watch a sunset. "I know its not. But maybe if you just watched one you might like it. Its not like I'm gonna make you do this all the time. Like you said this is mine and Johnny's thing."

He sighed again. "Fine. But just this once." I felt a smile stretch across my face. "Really?" I asked hopeful. He gave me a small smile and nodded. I ran over to him and dropped in his lap before kissing him quickly. "Thank you!" He chuckled. 'you welcome baby. Now lets get going before I change my mind." I smiled and pecked him once more on the lips before dragging him out the door.

:::::::

"See this isn't so bad?" I said turning to look at Two-Bit. He smiled at me. "I guess so. It's kind of peaceful actually." He blushed when he said that, and started stuttering. "I-I mean…well I mean…if your into that kind of thing…and…" I kissed him, quickly ending his suffering. "Calm down. You know you don't have to act all tough all around me. I know your tough. Liking sunsets doesn't change that."

He sighed. "I know that. Its just… I'm used to having to act like a big tough guy around the guys. Its weird being able to just let go, and be comfortable." I smiled. "I know babe. But try to relax." He nodded and smiled at me. He took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up to his. I relaxed at the feeling of his lips on mine. "I love you baby." I smiled. "I love you to Two-Bit."


End file.
